Bruler tes ailes
by Aguamenti-x
Summary: Idiot, le monde ne saurait être sans le grand Sirius Black. Et quand bien même la terre continuerait de tourner, mon cœur à moi aurait cessé de battre. "


L'ombre. La lumière. L'ombre, la lumière à nouveau. Les sorts tantôt défensifs, tantôt mortels aveuglaient la jeune Gryffondor restée en retrait. Elle aurait voulu se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille, faire preuve d'héroïsme ... comme Harry. Celui-là même était en train de risquer sa vie dans un affrontement serré avec Lucius Malefoy et son amie ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Elle se sentait si impuissante, si ... inutile. Alors qu'elle serrait le corps fatigué de Ron contre elle, une rage sourde grondait dans son ventre, menaçant à tout instant d'exploser. Alors Hermione Granger se résumait à cela ? Une misérable miss-je-sais-tout, incapable de sortir de sa bibliothèque pour affronter le véritable danger ? A quoi lui servaient toutes ces formules, toutes ces incantations, toutes ces foutues feuilles de parchemin noircies en vain ? Elle fut secouée d'un violent soubresaut lorsque le corps de Luna atterrit brusquement à ses pieds. Gémissante, la petite blonde releva péniblement la tête, plantant son regard clair dans les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione avant de se laisser retomber lourdement. Alors l'expression de son visage changea brutalement : son regard troublé par les larmes s'assombrit et elle resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. La jeune fille posa délicatement Ron à l'abri d'un colonne de marbre tout en caressant sa joue meurtrie.

- Je serais de retour dans un instant Ron, je te le promets.

Elle se leva et sans se retourner, s'engagea dans la bataille. Elle avait conscience qu'elle désobéissait à Harry, lui qui ne voulait pas leur faire prendre de risque mais il était temps pour elle de lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille. La vision des corps mutilés, épuisés, à bout de souffle de ses amis faisaient grandir la rage qui l'animait. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser détruire tout ce qui avait un sens pour elle. Les mangemorts, ces êtres sans vie, sans âme ne lui voleraient pas ce fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussit à instaurer dans sa vie : elle en fit le serment silencieux. Alors quelque chose se ferma en elle et elle cessa de réfléchir, comme une machine dépourvue de tout sentiment, seulement animée par le désir de vengeance. Elle la sentait parcourir chacune de ses veines, chacun de ses membres, si forte qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ne tenant plus, elle se jeta littéralement sur un mangemort qui menaçait Neville, oubliant toute prudence, ses instincts moldus reprenaient le dessus. Elle ne voulait pas seulement le désarmer, ce qu'elle désirait du plus profond de son être, c'était de le faire souffrir, qu'il ressente en un instant la douleur de tous ses crimes, qu'il revive chaque torture, chaque supplice. Elle eu juste le temps de lui entailler la joue avec ses ongles avant d'être violemment repoussée par un sortilège. La chute fut brutale et Hermione sentit son dos craquer sous le choc. Grimaçant de douleur, elle lutta pour se relever mais le mal était trop vif. Elle n'en avait pas finit, pas maintenant, il lui fallait lutter coute que coute. Mais si son âme voulait s'élever, son corps lui, refusait de répondre. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, assistant, impuissante, au spectacle mortel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les silhouettes argentées se confondaient avec les ombres dans un ballet presque irréel et saisissant de beauté. Si les circonstances n'avaient pas été si tragiques, la jeune fille aurait même pu s'en émouvoir. Un éclair lumineux transperça sa rétine, bientôt suivi d'un grand fracas. Hermione plissa les yeux et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit à nouveau, sa vision trouble lui laissa deviner la présence de Sirius, luttant avec acharnement contre son adversaire. Si Hermione ne pouvait la discerner convenablement, les rires hystériques qu'elle laissait échapper ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'identité du monstre : Bellatrix Lestranges. Son corps immobile s'était transformé en prison, une geôle dont elle s'évertuait sans succès à s'échapper. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et chaque bruit résonnait atrocement fort dans sa tête ... notamment lorsque la baguette de Sirius atterrit près d'elle. Tremblante, elle la serra dans sa main pâle et la considéra avec horreur. Si cette baguette étant dans sa main à elle, alors elle avait quitté celle de son propriétaire. Et un regard lui suffit à constater que le parrain d'Harry était à présent bel et bien sans défense, le regard alerte, face à une harpie aliénée.

- Il va mourir, chuchota t-elle, semi inconsciente. Il va mourir ...

Le silence s'était fait autour d'elle. Elle sombrait peu à peu dans le néant et seules les images des affrontements violents défilaient sous ses yeux, comme un film moldu. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un film, Sirius allait vraiment mourir.

- Il va mourir ! éructa t-elle.

Cette pensée la ramena étrangement à elle, lui arrachant même un cri de douleur lorsque son dos s'arqua. Bellatrix avait levé sa baguette. Non. Pas encore, elle ne le permettrait pas. Réunissant ses dernière forces, Hermione parvint enfin à se trainer sur le sol de marbre glacial, la baguette de Sirius toujours fermement serrée dans sa main. Au prix d'une souffrance qu'elle n'avait encore jamais éprouvée, elle réussit à se remettre sur ses jambes, tremblante comme jamais. Et tout alla très vite : Bellatrix leva sa baguette sous les yeux horrifiés d'Hermione qui s'élança, ignorant le martyre qu'elle endurait. Elle joignit toute la puissance, toute la force dont elle était capable dans son élan et se jeta sur Sirius en brandissant sa baguette dans la direction de la sorcière qui s'apprêtait à énoncer la formule de mort.

- EXPELLIARMUS ! hurla t-elle dans un dernier souffle.

Le corps de l'homme s'écrasa sur le marbre et avec lui la frêle silhouette d'Hermione qui n'espérait plus que la mort pour mettre fin au supplice. Ses yeux mi clos croisèrent le regard vif de l'ancien Maraudeur. Il posa une main tremblante sur sa joue pâle et le monde s'arrêta un instant de tourner.

- Her ... Hermione, chuchota t-il.

Mais la souffrance eut raison de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le corps brulant de Sirius Black, l'homme qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, flirté avec la mort.

***

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, en nage. Les draps étaient trempés autour d'elle. Haletante, elle essayait en vain de reprendre ses esprits mais il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se reconnecter avec la réalité. Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar, qui revenait sans cesse ... Elle avait espéré qu'un jour ses vieux fantômes la quitteraient mais l'expérience avait été trop intense, trop douloureuse pour qu'elle l'oublie un jour, même en sécurité dans sa chambre du 12, square Grimmaurd. Deux ans plus tôt, elle avait sauvé la vie de Sirius Black. Caressant furtivement sa joue, elle se retourna sur le ventre et tenta d'étouffer les spasmes qui la secouaient encore.


End file.
